gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne is featured in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One.'' It is sung by New Directions after Sue tells Jacob to run the story of Quinn's pregnancy on his blog. Rachel and Finn have solos while the other Glee Club members sing back-up, however, the song is focused on Quinn. Quinn cries throughout the song while Finn is near tears himself and singing very passionately to Quinn. New Directions sing this song to show Quinn that no matter what, they will always be there for her. Lyrics '''New Directions:' Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand Finn: When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah) Rachel and Finn: No I won't give in (New Directions: Woooah) Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Rachel and Finn: Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah) I'll fight and defend (New Directions: Woooah) Yeeah, yeeah Finn and Rachel New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Rachel and Finn: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah Rachel and Finn and New Directions: La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da... New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through (Oooh-oh) Ah ah ah-ah-ah (Oooh-oh) Ah ah ah-ah-ah Keep holding on (Oooh-oh) Ah ah ah-ah-ah (Oooh-oh) Ah ah ah-ah-ah Keep holding on There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Trivia *This song is also sung on The Glee Project when a contestant is eliminated. The remaining contestants sing backup while the eliminated sings lead. Gallery 50981539.jpg Ep_7_Keep_Holdifng_On_4.jpg Glee___Keep_Holding_On_by_annlaurence.jpg glee_quinnm.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictumres.jpeg keep-holding-on.jpg rachfinnn.jpg Quinn949.gif KHOQuitt.jpg KHOQuinn.jpg KHOFaberry.jpg KHORachel.jpg KHOFinn.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictures.jpeg Glee-cast-avril-lavigne-keep-holding-on.jpg Keep_Holding_On_(Glee_Cast_Version)-(000236)19-18-02-.jpg Tumblr_lntppmNq8c1qfu8kb.png F_KeepHoldingOn.jpg KeepHoldingOn1111.png KeepHoldingOn555.jpg KeepHoldingOn1.jpg Keepholdingon.jpg Holdonto_faberry.gif KeepHoldingOn333.jpg KeepHoldingOn222.jpg KeepHoldingOn2.jpg KeepHoldingOn3.jpg KeepHoldingOn4.jpg KeepHoldingOn5.jpg KeepHoldingOn_Caps.jpg Tumblr_m9ikljaPpZ1rorqk0o1_250.gif KeepHoldingOn6.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One